


【莱姆斯生贺】莱姆斯卢平的3+1次生日

by permanganateion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Remus Lupin's Birthday, and with just a little angst, but shes just a npc, is that mean to say that??, wolfstar, 犬狼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanganateion/pseuds/permanganateion
Summary: 可以当作去年西里斯生贺那篇的姐妹篇
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	【莱姆斯生贺】莱姆斯卢平的3+1次生日

**Author's Note:**

> 可以当作去年西里斯生贺那篇的姐妹篇

**1、1974**

莱姆斯14岁生日这天很平凡。

三月初，春天早该到了，今年却还是特别冷，早上要从被窝爬出来都很困难。满月在周五，莱姆斯只要撑过今天白天就不用担心落下了什么功课。然而他在早餐桌上昏昏欲睡，差点把脸砸进南瓜汁里。

西里斯即时伸手拉住了他，探了探他的额头，你在发烧，他说，先去医疗翼吧。然后伸手就要拎起他的书包。

别，莱姆斯说，他撑开眼睛，拉住书包的带子，我得去上课。

上课？你这状况上什么课！西里斯不可置信的问，他用力抢过莱姆斯的书包。

你懂什么？莱姆斯对他低吼，他没有想吼西里斯。是狼，还有别的，但是他告诉自己是狼，你这种不用念书不用上课整天恶作剧还能功课好的懂什么？

西里斯的脸色刷白，莱姆斯张口想说他不是那个意思，但是詹姆从这里接手，把莱姆斯硬拖去了医疗翼，留下西里斯站在原地手还拿着莱姆斯的书包。

他对西里斯很没有耐心。莱姆斯喝了药水后躺在病床上昏昏沉沉的想。

尤其是最近。西里斯也不是第一天四处跟女孩们调情了，但莱姆斯一看见就一肚子火，莫名的烦躁。

无法控制自己的情绪，这对于莱姆斯是一件陌生的事。甚至说是恐怖。他不想把脾气出在西里斯身上，这对西里斯不公平，他根本就没做错任何事。他跟狼有什么差别？如果莱姆斯无法控制自己，如果他无法克制冲动，无法克制——老天，莱姆斯不想把那个字说出来，连在心里想、在脑中低语都不能，因为彷佛那样他就承认了什么他不愿承认的。

你知道你为什么烦躁，心中的狼歪着头跟他说，你知道为什么你看到他跟其他女孩子有说有笑你只想摔门而去，你知道为什么你不想要他的同情。你知道你真正想要的是什么。

莱姆斯来不及反驳，因为药水而睡去。

他在傍晚醒来，感觉四肢酸痛的要解体。庞弗雷夫人边扶着他去尖叫棚屋边跟他说西里斯溜来看他被逮个正着。

他看起来很心烦，庞弗雷夫人说，你们吵架了吗？

莱姆斯没有回答。

当天晚上的变形很不顺利。烦躁、不安、恐惧不只是对他自己有影响，对狼也有。他总是在隔天、或甚至再隔一天的早晨发现自己断了好几根骨头、被撕下好几块肉，藏在层层渗血的绷带下。

当莱姆斯醒来的时候应该已经是接近中午，窗外天气很好，窗台旁放着一排礼物。西里斯坐在他专属的椅子上，趴在床边睡觉。阳光在他发间跳舞，黑发在脑后绑成一束。

可能是莱姆斯的心跳太大声，西里斯动了动然后睁开眼睛，从弯曲的手肘撑起身子，眼睛还带着刚睡醒的迷濛。

生日快乐，西里斯说，你睡过了整个周六。

莱姆斯没有说话。

你感觉怎么样，西里斯喂他喝了点水，坐上床沿，侧身用手测了他额头的温度。烧终于退了，你昨天烧了一整天，他说，但他没把手收回去，顺着往下捧起了莱姆斯的脸庞。

莱米，西里斯叫了他的名字。

他脸上的表情参杂了太多情绪，莱姆斯转而看向被绷带缠着的手掌。

我不喜欢那些女孩，西里斯说，总之⋯总之⋯

总之什么，莱姆斯问。

总之你别担心，西里斯的大拇指在他鬓角下方的肌肤，令人安心的画着圈。

担心什么，莱姆斯继续追问，视线回到与西里斯对视。他在那双眼里看到了答案。

什么都别担心，他轻声的说。

于是莱姆斯不再担心。

**2、1984**

莱姆斯24岁生日这天很平凡。

他担任家教的那家人对他很好。知道今天是他生日的还让他提早下班，那家的夫人还塞了些英镑给他，要他买点好吃的。

莱姆斯端着兜里的纸钞，漫不经心的走在街道上，然后被点了点肩膀。

我就知道是你！回头是一个身高不高的黑发女孩，好久不见了莱姆斯。

芙蕾亚？他惊讶的拥抱了许久不见的老友，好久不见。

他被芙蕾亚拖着去了一旁的酒吧。好吧，用拖着这个动词对她来说不公平，毕竟莱姆斯也没有多强烈的拒绝。

莱姆斯去吧台给他们两人各点了杯调酒，芙蕾亚轻抿了一口她的曼哈顿，所以，你最近在做什么？她问。

等莱姆斯意识到的时候芙蕾亚坐的离他很近，太近了。她一直都对他有意思，他知道，他不是没有捕捉到那暧昧的视线，还有她总是有意无意搭着他的手。芙蕾亚停下来看着他出神，嘴唇贴了上来。

莱姆斯先是顿了顿没有回应，接着轻轻的把她推开。

对不起，莱姆斯轻轻摇了摇头说，你不是他。

莱姆斯在她脸颊落下一吻，起身把酒单结了。回家的路上经过了那家他总是要自己努力不要去注意到的巧克力店。

他在脑中算了算剩下的钱，推开了玻璃门。

**3、1994**

莱姆斯34岁生日这天很平凡。

过了三十生日开始失去意义。能陪着他庆祝的人都不在了。不会有一寝室的人去厨房偷蛋糕然后掐着怀表踩着在午夜十二点跟他说生日快乐；不会有人在他的病床旁待了一天多就为了当第一个跟他说生日快乐的人，不会有人把他的床头柜衣柜行李箱全塞满跟他同名的花，而凶手本人却拿着一支玫瑰在宿舍门口微笑着看他。生日没什么好庆祝，也不过就是平凡的一天，跟昨天跟后天跟所有的每一天没什么两样。

星期四是课表很满的一天。一大早先是五年级然后三年级，下午再接七年级。莱姆斯先把需要的教材都搬到了教室，他没吃午餐，凭着一股冲动去了一趟禁林，去了以前只有他和西里斯知道的一个小池塘，一整天都没回办公室。

当晚餐后回到办公室，打开门的那刻他顿时察觉不对劲。一股很淡很淡的香味，他脑中的警铃大响。

莱姆斯上前打开他放在一旁的行李箱。果然，鲁冰花，整箱的鲁冰花。他一挥魔杖打开这空间里全部的抽屉，花香更浓了，更多的花跑了出来。莱姆斯双手撑着桌子，不知道该有什么反应。

然而这时门突然嘣一声关上，莱姆斯猛然回头，那人跟当年一样，倚着门框拿着一支玫瑰看着他。

**+1、1996**

莱姆斯36岁生日这天很平凡。

莱姆斯在下午回到格里莫广场，一打开门可可浓厚的香气扑鼻而来。西里斯最近迷上了烘培。

Moony我在厨房，西里斯大喊。他们不需要费心对暗号，分隔的时光无法斩断两人的连结。

莱姆斯脱下大衣挂进衣帽间，走进厨房被更浓厚的一阵可可香味攻击，近乎窒息。

梅林啊，莱姆斯咳嗽着说，看着面前整身裹满可可粉跟奶油的西里斯。

我本来想给你做个蛋糕，西里斯边说边扑上来抱他，莱姆斯现在也沾满了可可跟奶油。西里斯迷上了烘焙，但不代表他炸厨房的功力有任何减少。

你是把自己做成了蛋糕吧，莱姆斯哭笑不得。

西里斯舔掉了从他脸上沾到莱姆斯鼻尖的奶油，那你要开始享用了吗？

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 莱米宝贝生日快乐！！  
> 我本来要发刀但是后来没有 我很棒


End file.
